Kiki (DreadOut Comic)
Kiki is Bayu's younger sister. She wanders into the haunted village with her family. Personality Kiki is portrayed to be a naive, cheerful young girl. She wasn't the least bit intimidated when she was suddenly dragged into the bush, thinking that someone was playing with her. She is shown to adore her older brother, being the one to save his life by leading him out of the village. Like her older sister, she seems to enjoy teasing her older brother, although not always aware of it. Appearance Kiki is a beautiful young pretty girl with long brown hair with a ribbon tying it together. She wears a long dress with black shoes. She's been seen carrying her stuffed rabbit wherever she goes. History Early Life Not much is known about Kiki's early life. It is assumed that she lived with her family normally until her parents decided to move out of town. DreadOut Comic In the DreadOut Comic Spin-off, Bayu and his sisters are getting ready to move into a village. After her brother briefly speaks with Mbok, she tells him that they're ready to leave. After a hearty good-bye the start their trip. During their car ride, Kiki flusters her brother by thinking that him being paranoid is considered a compliment. With night approaching, the family decides to spend the night at a village across the bridge. She follows her parents in while Bayu chases after Nia, who had run ahead. While her parents were tending to Nia, she suddenly runs off, prompting Bayu to follow her. Even as Bayu searches for her, she has completely disappeared. After Bayu encounters the spirit, he suddenly falls into a trance, presumably put into one by Kiki and she asks him whether or not she would like to go home, in which Bayu replies that he does. Kiki's spirit (through her stuffed rabbit) takes Bayu to the village exit, guiding her brother the whole way. After reaching the exit, she tells him that she can go no further. Although Bayu protests, she says good bye and tells him to take care of himself. Kiki was revealed to have been assumed dead after their car crashed into the river. Skills and Abilities Not much about Kiki's are known; however, it has been shown that Kiki had a strong enough spiritual sense to guide her brother out of the village, ultimately saving him, although she herself was unable to leave. Relationships Bayu Bayu is Kiki's older brother, which she affectionately cares for. Bayu cares dearly for his younger sister, trying his best to be a good older brother. Kiki also seems to like teasing her brother, a trait she had picked up from Nia, although she had unintentionally done it because she thought 'paranoid' was a compliment. When she disappears, Bayu becomes frantic, searching for her. Even as he may be under a trance, he accepted Kiki's request to go home and becomes distraught when she herself couldn't leave. Nia Nia is Kiki's older sister. There is not much interaction shown between the two, but they seem to be on good terms. Kiki seemed to have copied some of her sister's traits of teasing Bayu. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female